Smashmas Eve with Luigi
by Luigi go Sicko Mode
Summary: Late Christmas fic that I never got around to posting. Luigi just doesn't see the holiday spirit in drinking and... whatever else Shulk is doing. But can one particular secretary revive his hopes for a true Christmas feeling? (Heavily Implied Luigi X Isabelle)


**Kind of a late time to be posting a Christmas story, but screw it, it's too adorable. I'm honestly surprised there isn't any stories featuring these two. Well, I guess that's what I'm here to change.**

 **As evident by the tags, this story contains slight Luigi X Isabelle. It's mostly just fluff and very little romance, so... yeah. I guess I'm the first to make a Luigi X Isabelle fanfic hahaha...**

 **Anyways, on with the story!  
**

* * *

Luigi had never been a big party goer. Too many people crammed in one room just made him uncomfortable.

Especially some in particular, like Snake and Bayonetta, who were having a drinking competition across from him, being cheered on by Lucina.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" Was all he could hear. Chrom could only look at his daughter in disappointment, having been taught such bad values.

What happened to Christmas spirit? Was this really it?

"Hey bro!" Mario sat down next to his brother, beer in hand.

"Hey Mario..." Luigi replied.

"Something's up." Mario looked his brother in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"It's... nothing." Luigi sighed. "Just not really feeling this party."

"You're not feelin' it?" Shulk barged in, eyes very red. He started to laugh.

"Ignore him. He's just high again." Dark Pit rolled his eyes as he dragged his friend away from the sofa that the two bros sat on. "Why do I even put up with this..." he groaned.

"Well... that was... something." Luigi looked back at the angel attempting to lift Shulk off the floor, who was too busy having a giggle.

"What are you not feeling?" Mario asked.

"I don't feel the Christmas spirit anymore..." he sighed as he watched Ness and Lucas walk into Shulk's room, seemingly on a mission. "Everyone's getting drunk or something. Where's the festivity?"

Someone shooed the kids out, but not before they escaped with a small plastic bag. "Well bro... we can't control what everyone does with their holiday, can we?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Luigi stood up. "I'm gonna go try to talk with someone who shares my view."

"Okay bro, have fun!" Mario waved to his brother as he walked off.

Luigi walked under a doorway with Mistletoe, taking a deep breath. He always felt especially alone during this time of year, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was all of those terrible Hallmark Christmas movies he'd seen on TV?

A arm suddenly finding its way on his shoulder startled him back into reality.

"Heyyyy, hey Luigi. L-Man, hey." Snake's voice slurred.

"Snake?" Luigi asked, still shocked. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Like, maybe... uh... eleven... twelve... teen?" Snake tried to count on his fingers.

"Isn't that a little much?" Luigi looked at him, concerned.

"Look, L-Man, I was doing some super secret spy stuff for the Colonel this earlier..." he murmured. "And I saw the goodest things. But I got to let you in on some of the secrets I saw."

"Oh god, if this is gonna be anything about spying on naked-"

"No, no! Not at all! That uh, that... uh... hmm. Hold on..." He had to stop and think for a moment.

"Oh yeah! That dog... secretary... thing. Was saying stuff about you."

"What do you mean?" Luigi raised an eyebrow.

"About giving you a good n' perfect gift or somethings." Snake grinned. "And something about how much she likes you. Like, like-like."

"Really?" Luigi remained skeptical. After all, this was coming from an extremely intoxicated Snake.

"Yeah, I don't never do lies."

"Sure."

"I'm gotta go now, Otacon is calling."

And with that, he took a single step and fell over, passing out instantly.

Luigi sighed. It just didn't feel like Christmas. He decided to make his way outside. Maybe there would be some outdoor festivities.

"Woah, this is just like being in Magicant..." He could hear Ness and Lucas from another room. Luigi didn't even bother to try and govern the kids anymore. Especially Lucas, he'd already been through a lot, and the last thing he'd need is more authority over him.

He opened the door and went outside. He started to shiver a bit, the cold numbing his skin. Taking a green scarf out of his pocket, he wrapped it around his neck.

Sitting on the porch, he took a moment to admire the stars. It was nice that on Christmas eve, the sky was nice and clear.

"Mr. Luigi?" A voice next to him sounded.

"WAAAAH!" Luigi yelped, jumping out of his seat. He looked down, only to see that it was just Isabelle, the friendly secretary looking up at him happily.

"Oh, it's just you. Sorry..." Luigi chuckled.

"It's OK..."

He paused. "What are you doing out here? Aren't there festivities inside to be had?"

"Well... personally, I don't find the festivity in... drinking all night." She admitted.

"Really?" Luigi exclaimed, excited. "I feel the exact same way too! That's why I'm out here as well!"

"Well, I guess that makes two of us!" She smiled.

Her innocent smile warmed the plumber's heart. Isabelle just had that effect on people, she was always cheerful and happy to help. The younger bro had heard all about her good deeds and hard work, making him always happy to see the dog secretary.

"I guess so..."

He gazed into the sky again, noticing the little dipper.

The little dipper was always his favorite constellation. He felt he could relate to it in a way. He loved his bro more than anything in the world, but it was tiring to be in his shadow all the time.

Just like how people are always looking for the big dipper as opposed to the little one, Mario is always the one recognized at the end of the day. They barely ever see the little dipper, the younger brother.

"Looking at the little dipper?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, I always get home late from Town Hall, and I always get to see the stars on the way back home. I basically know all of them like the back of my... paw."

"That must be nice... A peaceful life, no running around for the princess..." He sighed longingly. "Sometimes, I'm jealous of you Isabelle... I'd much rather be doing paperwork then hunting down Bowser and exploring creepy mansions and... running a balloon game."

"Running a balloon game?" The secretary questioned.

"Yeah. People would place a bunch of balloons for my bro to find when he was out adventuring in the Odyssey." Luigi explained. "It was nice to travel around a bit, but I would prefer an actual vacation."

"Well... you could always come visit my town if you want!" She smiled again. "There's no Bowser or spooky ghosts there! Wait, actually... there might be one." She shrugged.

"I think I could deal with one ghost. At least it wouldn't be attacking me or stealing my bro..." The younger bro shuddered. "I might take you up on that offer sometime."

"That would be nice..." The dog muttered, face flushing a bit.

"It definitely would be... to just get away from it all for just a bit..."

"I'm getting completely sidetracked here..." Isabelle said. "I-I made something just for you..."

She pulled out a decently sized gift box, adorned with a light green wrapping and tied up in a darker green ribbon.

"Oh, thank you!" Luigi smiled. This must've been the gift that Snake was talking about.

A smaller card was attached to the box. The front read "To: The more awesome brother! (No offense Mario!)"

Luigi smiled. Maybe Snake was right. Taking the card, he opened it up.

On the inside was a doodle of him and Isabelle, floating together on her swing. He was drawn with a peaceful smile on his face, while Isabelle was standing on top of Luigi, pointing to the clouds triumphantly. The drawing was no Picasso, but it captured their likenesses pretty well.

There was more writing on the second half of the card, reading: "Even though you may be 'The Eternal Understudy', or 'The King of Second Bananas', you'll always be my hero and my role model. If you ever feel down, remember: We all love you!

-Isabelle"

Luigi's smile grew wider, starting to believe Snake even more. He moved on to the actual gift itself, slowly unwrapping the gift.

Inside was a beautiful wooden carving of Luigi, with his hat held in his left hand. The carving had a cheerful smile, not unlike the one Luigi currently adorned on his face. The base plate had "#1 Bro" engraved on the front. The carving was also very well-polished, with a smooth finish.

"I... Y-You made this?" Luigi stammered, still in awe. "H-How long did this take?"

"It took about a month. I planned this in advance, just for you..." The dog shyly replied. "M-Merry Christmas Luigi."

"Thank you so much!" The plumber exclaimed, wrapping the secretary in a tight hug. She could feel her face heat up.

"If I had known, I would've made one too..." Luigi sighed. "Man, I feel like such a jerk now..."

"No, don't worry about it! It's fine!" The dog assured. "I just wanted to show my favorite Mario brother how much I care..."

"And you did well." Luigi smiled, ruffling the dog's head fur. "Merry Christmas."

"M-Merry Christmas to you too..." She stammered, incredibly flustered.

They stayed outside for nearly the rest of the night, taking in the frosty air and unusually clear stars.

Christmas time was their favorite time of season, and both of them were happy that they had met another that celebrated it as much as they did.

 **THE END**


End file.
